


Исчезнувшие

by Musteline



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: Ханамия пропадает на неделю.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 8





	Исчезнувшие

Когда у госпожи Ханамии зазвонил телефон, сердце ушло в пятки. Сето никогда не блистал развитой интуицией, а тут вдруг четко осознал, что звонят именно насчет Макото. В трубке раздавались вопли, но из-за свиста ветра было плохо слышно, и у Сето тоже подогнулись ноги, когда госпожа Ханамия, с широко распахнутыми глазами выслушав говорившего, вдруг выронила телефон и стала оседать на землю. Он еле успел ее поймать.

Заиграл рингтон Хары, и его посетило малодушное желание не отвечать, просто выбросить смарт куда подальше и продолжать искать, как они делали всю неделю. Но подоспевшие медики споро его оттеснили, и Сето трясущимися руками принял звонок.

— Нашелся! Нашелся! — надрывался Хара. На заднем плане что-то орал Ямазаки, но восприятие сузилось до одного единственного голоса.

— Ж-жив-вой? — заикаясь на каждом слоге, выдавил Сето.

— Да, живой! — Хара рассказывал что-то, захлебываясь и перебивая сам себя, но Сето не понимал ни слова, как будто слушал говорившего на незнакомом языке.

Ханамия был жив.

Спросонок Сето показалось, что это тренировочный лагерь. Ханамия негромко рассказывал какую-то странную историю, описывая то ли фильм, то ли книгу, и он уже собирался соскользнуть обратно в сон, когда голос того, кто никак не мог очутиться на сборах Кирисаки Дайчи, вдруг расставил все по своим местам. Они втроем с Киеши были в комнате, которую частично переоборудовали под импровизированную больничную палату. Ханамия попросил его покараулить. Так и сказал: «Посторожи, пока мы спим». Сето и сам не хотел выпускать его из виду, но не по просьбе, а из-за предшествовавшего ей фантастического рассказа, после которого складывалось впечатление, что Ханамия сошел с ума. И еще это «мы»…

— Мне завтра обещали настоящий суп, — похвастался Киеши.

— Чудо-то какое, — кисло сказал Ханамия. — А мне еще минимум два дня на капельницах. И персиковое пюре, если повезет и не начну блевать. Ненавижу персики. Супы, впрочем, тоже.

— И даже сейчас ничего не хочется?

— Единственное, чего я хочу, — это снова эволюционировать до человека прямоходящего, а то чувствую себя каким-то долбаным беспозвоночным, еще и наполовину поджаренным… Почему с тобой все в порядке, а со мной нет?!

Киеши, посмеивавшийся над его словами, вдруг охнул, как будто от боли. Вслед за ним Ханамия резко выдохнул, а потом зашуршали простыни.

— Тише, тише, что ты дергаешься?

Ответом было сердитое шипение, как будто Ханамия пытался вдохнуть и что-то сказать одновременно.

— Полегче? 

— Пить… 

— Сейчас дам, — что-то стукнуло, Киеши тихо выругался. — Подожди, соломинку вставлю. Блин, руки как не свои, все подряд роняю, а ты говоришь — в порядке.

Ханамия гулко пил воду, тяжело выдыхая после каждого глотка.

— Хорош… Макото, хватит! — Киеши повысил голос, но тут же спохватился, снова зашептав: — Нельзя помногу, даже если хочется. 

— Бутылку все равно не отдам.

— Не отдавай. Крышку только защелкни, разольется же.

— Без тебя знаю, — сдавленно буркнул Ханамия. 

Какое-то время было слышно только его дыхание, а потом Киеши мягко сказал:

— Давай помогу.

Ханамия взвыл, тихо, но очень зло.

— Ну что ты? Все восстановится…

— Какая-то гребаная неделя — и я уже не в состоянии справиться с простейшими действиями. Бутылку закрыть не могу!.. 

— Все будет хорошо, — с нажимом сказал Киеши, и они замолчали.

Сето подумывал, не дать ли им знать, что он проснулся, но любопытство было сильнее. В версию событий, рассказанную Ханамией, было практически невозможно поверить, поэтому хотелось услышать что-нибудь, что ее бы подтвердило или опровергнуло. 

Неделю назад они приехали сюда на ханами. Добрались поздно вечером, почти сразу разошлись по своим комнатам, а утром обнаружилось, что Ханамия исчез из своей постели, оставив все вещи, в том числе телефон и одежду вплоть до трусов. Сперва они думали, что он просто ушел на пробежку, потом, когда он не вернулся спустя несколько часов, а чемодан был полон и вся обувь на месте, — что это похищение, но требований о выкупе не поступало. В конце концов решили, что он ушел куда-то раздетый и босой и потерялся или травмировался, поэтому и не может вернуться. Звучало как полный бред, лунатизмом Ханамия не страдал, но другой версии у них не было. Отряды людей прочесывали местность, но не находили никаких свидетельств того, что здесь недавно прошел человек, собаки, заходя в комнату, отказывались брать след и скулили или начинали выть. Они подключили вертолеты и разослали ориентировку в близлежащие города, госпожа Ханамия лично облетала каждый крохотный заброшенный домишко, где можно было укрыться, но ее сын как сквозь землю провалился, а потом неожиданно появился вместе с Киеши на том же самом месте, истощенный, на грани смерти от обезвоживания. И то, что они рассказывали, только еще больше всех запутывало.

Спонтанная телепортация неведомо куда, а после обратно, серьезно? Какая-то пустынная степь без конца и края — Ханамия говорил, что они шли больше двух суток, пока еще оставались силы, но пейзаж ни капли не менялся: ровная как стол поверхность, днем и ночью затянутое дымкой небо, ни воды, ни животных, ни даже насекомых. Только сухая трава клочками и пыльная земля. И Киеши, называвший Ханамию по имени, как будто делал это всю жизнь, и которого тот, придя в сознание, позвал первым и с тех пор не отпускал от себя ни на шаг.

Ханамия любил потчевать окружающих сказочками, и, хотя друг с другом они были весьма откровенны, обольщаться не стоило: ситуация была слишком серьезной, он вполне мог соврать.

И его терпение было вознаграждено.

— Когда мы сюда попали…

— Ты это помнишь?!

— До конца жизни не забуду... Когда мы очутились здесь, я… — Киеши говорил медленно, словно через силу выталкивая слова. — Там была вода… В твоей комнате. Целая бутылка, нераспечатанная. И я… Я не смог ее открыть. Я крышечку свинчиваю одной рукой, черт, да двумя пальцами!.. Но так и не смог. Хотя от этого зависели наши жизни.

— Что за позерство, — проворчал Ханамия. — Все нормальные люди открывают двумя руками. Ложись ко мне и прекращай реветь, ты попусту расходуешь воду, придурок.

Киеши то ли усмехнулся, то ли всхлипнул, а потом они долго возились, шурша бельем. 

— Бутылку не поставишь?

— И не мечтай. Моя бутылка, моя вода. Отстань.

— Ты теплый…

Ханамия фыркнул:

— С терморегуляцией творится какая-то дичь: я то мерзну под одеялом с электрогрелкой, то под простыней жарко.

— А сейчас как?

— Сейчас хорошо. 

— Не тяжело?

— О-о-о нет, если еще и ты начнешь надо мной квохтать, я точно сойду с ума! Угомонись, если будет неудобно, я скажу… Ну что, успокоился?

— Да, — Киеши глубоко вздохнул. — Рядом сразу как-то легче стало…

— Ага… Сколько там на закрепление привычки уходит, три недели? Мы гении и справились за одну.

— Есть чем гордиться.

— О, несомненно! Жизнь прожита не зря… — Они помолчали, а потом Ханамия тихо фыркнул: — Знаешь, мне в последнее время было ужасно скучно, так осточертело все, сюда тоже ехать не хотел: любоваться цветением сакуры — ах, что за разнузданное веселье! Но если Кентаро что-то втемяшилось в голову — пиши пропало. Сакуру я так и не увидел, к слову. Когда приехали, было темно, плюс я устал как собака, а утром мы уже тусили голышом в чистом поле.

— Еще цветет…

— Ты и на улицу сбегать успел? Это все-таки несправедливо! Пока я в отключке пускаю слюни, ты, небось, в баскетбол играешь?

— Я пытался найти помощь, — тихо сказал Киеши.

— Ох, черт… 

Хара рассказал, как они, возвращаясь после очередных бесплодных поисков, увидели в дверях голого Киеши, который махнул внутрь дома, а потом рухнул как подкошенный. Правда, сразу они в окровавленном мужике его не узнали, поняли только, что это кто-то другой. А потом и Ханамию нашли: в той же комнате, откуда он исчез, и Хара сперва решил, что они опоздали — со спины скрюченное тело с запавшими ребрами и выступающими позвонками было похоже на труп. 

Сето раскрыл глаза, уставившись в стену, чтобы прогнать картинку посеревшего лица с темными провалами век, от которого, казалось, остались только скулы и подбородок. Придя в себя, Ханамия выглядел старше лет на двадцать, а голос — сиплый, надтреснутый — звучал вообще по-старчески, но Сето было плевать. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет так счастлив просто от факта присутствия Ханамии в своей жизни, даже если тот помутился рассудком.

Правда, сейчас он не казался сумасшедшим, если не считать помешательством странные интонации, делавшие его речь до тошноты похожей на влюбленное воркование, но Сето допускал хорошо срежиссированный спектакль, на которые Ханамия был мастер. Они вполне могли заметить, что он проснулся, и нарочно так себя вести, чтобы отвлечь внимание от возможных несостыковок.

— Поспи, — сказал Киеши, и он вновь навострил уши.

— Не хочу. Следующая капельница через сорок минут.

— Я тебя разбужу, если понадобится. Тебе нужно спать. Чем больше отдыха, тем быстрее восстановление, дай своему телу самому исцелить себя. 

Ханамия долго молчал, а потом заговорил на грани слышимости:

— Я боюсь… Боюсь спать, боюсь просто закрывать глаза. Мне так страшно… Что, если мы снова там очутимся? Что, если там окажусь я один?! Мы понятия не имеем, что нас туда перенесло и как оно работает. Где гарантия, что это не повторится?!..

— Но я же не спал, когда это произошло. Я как раз позавтракал и собирался затушить костер, наклонился, а перед глазами сухая трава. И сознание не терял.

— Если ты собирался меня успокоить, то над техникой еще работать и работать, — желчно сказал Ханамия, однако истерические нотки из его голоса исчезли. 

— Иди сюда… — Киеши глубоко вздохнул, и они снова заворочались. — Все закончилось, и закончилось хорошо. Просто нужно немного времени, чтобы в это поверить.

— Не будь идиотом, еще ничего не закончилось. Мы понятия не имеем, что это такое и отчего оно сработало. Оба раза. Мама собирает информацию. Она выяснит, были ли подобные случаи и раньше, или мы с тобой одни такие уникальные. Нужно хотя бы попытаться себя обезопасить, хотя пока я понятия не имею, как это сделать, если не считать твоей идеи с курсами экстремального выживания. У меня голова не работает, веду себя как идиот, — Ханамия сердито фыркнул. — Вроде и понимаю, что туда ничего с собой не взять, но так и хочется собрать рюкзак, еще и палатку упаковать. И с водой я скоро свихнусь: все думаю, может, еще глоточек? Вдруг именно он спасет мне жизнь? До сих пор жалею, что той ночью забил на ужин и просто лег спать. Мог бы хоть чаю выпить. Меня с первой секунды жажда мучила, и до сих пор поверить не могу, что мы умудрились выбраться.

Под конец он совсем охрип, и некоторое время с присвистом втягивал воздух. Щелкнула пластиковая крышка, Ханамия потянул воду и, отдышавшись, выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

— Вряд ли мы снова туда попадем, — сказал Киеши, но в его голосе звучали ноты сомнения. — Если бы были такие случаи, про них, наверное, было бы известно.

— А если их выбрасывало в океан, в горы, в любое другое необитаемое место? И забирало обратно до того, как они успевали с кем-то связаться? Ежегодно бесследно исчезают толпы людей! Ты не думал об этом? Я так скоро с ума сойду, потому что миллион вопросов — и никаких ответов. А даже если б и были, Киеши, даже если б и были, что тогда? Допустим, мама сотворит чудо, и мы точно выясним, что произошло. Только в этом случае предупрежден не значит вооружен, что мы будем делать, если вдруг снова там окажемся? Еще одну неделю мы не выдержим, мы просто там погибнем… 

— Ну, лично я держу кулаки за правительственный эксперимент, — легкомысленно сказал Киеши. — Так у нас будет больше шансов выжить, чем если это что-то рандомное. 

— Тебе бы все смеяться… — прохрипел Ханамия.

Киеши вздохнул:

— Ты не можешь защититься от всего. Люди рискуют каждый день. В любой момент, просто выйдя на улицу, ты можешь умереть. Собьет машина, пырнет ножом грабитель, ударит молния, рухнет здание… Или вообще метеорит на голову свалится! Можно построить суперкрутой подземный сейсмоустойчивый бункер, а потом поскользнуться в душе и сломать себе шею. Или подавиться конфетой и задохнуться.

— Чую личный опыт, — ввернул Ханамия.

— Да, и это было ужасно. Мне было восемь или девять, и я так стеснялся попросить помощи, что дед бросился меня спасать, когда я уже стал синеть.

— То есть это не мимолетная блажь, и у тебя с детства притуплен инстинкт самосохранения?

Киеши тихо засмеялся, а потом Ханамия издал протестующий возглас, потонувший в шорохе простыней.

— Ты же понял, что я имею в виду? Не надо бояться, Макото. Мы… мы не в порядке, но это пока. Будут кошмары и приступы паники…

— Слушай, тебе действительно надо поучиться успокаивать! — голос Ханамии опасно зазвенел и тут же сорвался до сипа.

— Все наладится, все будет хорошо, мы обязательно справимся. Просто на это потребуется время. Не сопротивляйся, признай, что проблема есть, так будет легче ее преодолеть.

Ханамия помолчал, потом осторожно спросил:

— Этому тебя в больнице научили? — его голос звучал едва ли не робко.

— И там тоже, — Киеши вздохнул. — Сложнее всего было научиться принимать помощь. И смириться. С этим у меня до сих пор не все гладко.

— В число моих добродетелей покорность тоже не входит, — протянул Ханамия. — Фатализм для слабаков.

— Он помогает двигаться дальше, а не перебирать раз за разом воспоминания, пытаясь понять, что сделал не так.

— Когда… когда мы вернемся в Токио, у тебя будет лучший реабилитолог Японии, — в последний раз, когда Сето слышал такой же тон, Ханамия говорил, что собирается стать и капитаном, и тренером команды.

— Ты не обязан это делать.

— Кто-то только что сказал, что научился принимать помощь, — фыркнул Ханамия. — К тому же, твоего мнения не спрашивали, я просто исправлю собственную ошибку. 

Неделю назад он этой «ошибкой» гордился, но вряд ли оценил бы, если б Сето вдруг об этом напомнил. Оставалось лежать и слушать, пользуясь тем, что о его присутствии забыли.

— Ты все-таки считаешь это ошибкой? — похоже, Киеши тоже задавался этим вопросом. 

Даже молчание Ханамии подчеркивало то, как сильно он изменился. Раньше он не колеблясь и с удовольствием растоптал бы надежду, звучавшую в голосе Киеши, но сейчас медлил. Сето не знал, как к этому относиться. Иногда он подумывал о том, как мешает ему злость и непредсказуемость Ханамии, а подчищать последствия вспышек его темперамента было настолько утомительно, что пришлось уйти из дисциплинарного комитета, но изменившееся отношение к Киеши вызывало внутренний протест. Доброта заразна? Достаточно было недели наедине, чтоб из врагов сделаться закадычными друзьями?

— Не хочу, чтоб тебе было больно, — наконец прошептал Ханамия, и Сето насторожился. Ласковые нотки тот использовал, только когда готовился нанести решающий удар. — Не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне, когда тебе становится больно. Не хочу быть причиной. Хватит.

— Сейчас это кажется таким далеким, — задумчиво сказал Киеши. — Как будто прошло много лет. Я не злюсь на тебя, ты же знаешь.

— Даже если так, чтобы ты страдал, я тоже не хочу. Позволь мне помочь.

Сето порадовался, что лежит спиной, и никто не разглядит шокированного выражения на его лице. Ханамия уговаривает! Ханамия просит! Тот, который всегда называл сожаления уделом идиотов. Немыслимо!

— Спасибо. Я правда хочу снова играть в баскетбол и не думать, на сколько четвертей хватит моего колена. Я собирался пойти в университетскую команду на какую-нибудь административную должность, но, если смогу играть без ограничений, это будет здорово. И Рико наконец-то перестанет винить себя…

— Где она, кстати? — желчно перебил Ханамия воодушевившегося Киеши. — А Хьюга? Твоя команда? И остальные твои милые друзьяшечки, где они все? Неужели им плевать на то, что Железное Сердце Сейрин едва не остановилось?

Он снова стал похож на себя прежнего, это слегка успокоило.

Киеши запнулся.

— Ну… никто не знает, что случилось. Как вообще о таком рассказывать?

— И твое недельное отсутствие никого не смутило? Вы же так гордились своей близостью, взаимовыручкой, доверием и прочей хренью, неужели им настолько все равно, что за это время никто не позвонил спросить как дела? Ты же поехал лечиться после того, как вытянул матч! Хоть об этом они помнят?

— Пожалуйста, не начинай. Знаю, что тебя это раздражает, но мы же договаривались не поднимать эту тему. Это был мой выбор, никто меня не заставлял, напротив, они пытались остановить. Возможно, надо было послушать, а может, это ничего бы не изменило, я не знаю, — Киеши снова вздохнул. — Я устал от больниц, хотел побыть один. Написал Рико, чтоб она не волновалась, предупредил дедушку с бабушкой, что связи может не быть, и поехал в заповедник, я тебе рассказывал, помнишь? Мне просто хотелось немного передохнуть. Там потрясающие места, ты бы видел! Первозданная красота, и чувствуешь себя наедине… не знаю… с природой, с небом? Это трудно передать словами. Очень красиво.

— О боже… — выдохнул Ханамия. — А если бы тебя выкинуло там, на твою стоянку? Если бы вернуло туда, откуда забрало? Где на сотню километров никого вокруг, кроме каких-нибудь гризли?

— Гризли на севере, — засмеялся Киеши. — А там рядом Хидден Спрингс, убежище знаменитостей, бегущих от мирской суеты. Со мной все было бы в порядке.

— Конечно, — ядовито сказал Ханамия. — Если бы ты только смог открыть бутылку с водой. Все было бы просто замечательно! Возможно, ты бы замерз до пневмонии, но это ничего, не насмерть же!

— Ты бы меня спас.

— Это каким же образом? — прошипел Ханамия, явно заводясь. — Валяясь без сознания рядом? 

— Нет, если бы мы оба там очутились, пришлось бы трудно… Я говорю, если бы тебя вернуло сюда, ты бы спас меня. 

— Силой моральной поддержки через океан?

— Ты бы позвонил Алекс, вызвал спасателей. Телефон, конечно, разрядился, и по джи-пи-эс отследить бы не получилось, но ты бы что-нибудь придумал. Я рассказывал тебе, как туда ехал, там единственное шоссе, заблудиться трудно. Ты бы вспомнил, я уверен. Прислал бы помощь. Но я рад, что ничего из этого делать не пришлось. — Киеши зашуршал простыней: — Тебе тепло? 

Ханамия рассеянно угукнул.

— Почему мы оказались именно здесь? Почему оба? У меня скоро голова лопнет от попыток найти в этом хоть какую-то логику.

— Тебя тут ждали, искали, хотели найти. Хотели, чтоб ты вернулся. И ты тоже хотел обратно. А я… я тогда думал о том, что ничем не могу тебе помочь, и все бы отдал за того, кто смог бы.

— О себе, как всегда, забыл? — наверное, Ханамия хотел, чтобы это прозвучало издевательски, но вышло участливо. 

— Я тогда вообще ни о чем не мог думать, кроме того, что ты умираешь у меня на руках. Макото, ты так страшно дышал, глубоко и с такими странными хрипами, как будто у тебя легкие заржавели. А временами, — голос Киеши задрожал, — наоборот, едва-едва, поверхностно, приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что ты все еще жив. Я боялся… боялся, что началась агония, что это конец. Что ты умрешь с минуты на минуту, и тогда я останусь там один.

— Не все так страшно, — сказал Ханамия, и его голос тоже звучал ломко. — Мясо завялить, кожу выделать, кости пустить на инструменты или поделки какие-нибудь. М-мог бы неплохо там устроиться, даже лавочку открыть. Торговал бы со следующими попаданцами. Свой собственный «Мэйфлауэр», только б-без корабля… Ну что ты, что ты, — он сбился на шепот, — не плачь, Киеши, пожалуйста, ты же сам говорил, что все закончилось, мы выжили, мы спаслись, все позади, только не плачь… — Вряд ли он понимал, что в его голосе тоже слышны слезы.

Сето впервые задумался о том, как же страшно им должно было быть от безнадежности, когда самим ничего не сделать и неоткуда ждать помощи.

— И когда сюда попали, я решил, что это снова галлюцинация, потому что я слишком хотел тебя спасти, вот и чудится, что мы в доме, а под ладонями не сухая трава, а доски пола. Но когда увидел бутылку с водой, то не смог не попытаться ее достать, хотя был почти уверен, что она мне мерещится, как и десятки раз до этого. А она оказалась настоящей, — он судорожно всхлипнул. — И я пытался позвать на помощь, но голоса не было… Выполз в коридор, а там столько дверей! И лестница вверх, тогда показалось, что она сразу сквозь несколько этажей идет, хотя тут только два. Не помню, как выбрался на улицу, я только знал, что нужно спешить, потому что ты умираешь… А потом увидел твоих и подумал, как хорошо, они помогут открыть воду… хотя бы глоток тебе…

— Я живой, — вдруг твердо сказал Ханамия, любой намек на дрожь в его голосе исчез. Таким тоном он приводил их в чувство на площадке, когда положение казалось безнадежным. Сето ощутил, как отпускает беспричинный страх, охвативший его во время рассказа Киеши. — Ты меня чувствуешь? Обними меня, вот так. Я живой, я настоящий, как и ты. Ты это чувствуешь? Это все реально, мы больше не валяемся в том гребаном поле, умирая от жажды, мы вернулись. Это не убогая травяная подстилка, это постельное белье. Потрогай. Это настоящая ткань. Ты убеждал меня, что все будет хорошо, но сам ты веришь в это? Ты здесь, со мной или все еще там, посредине нигде? Ты со мной?

— С тобой, — прошептал Киеши.

— Будь со мной. — Он закашлялся, глотнул воды и снова продолжил: — Я боялся тебя отпускать, но к черту, что бы это ни было, оно больше не будет диктовать мне условия. Нас притянуло друг к другу через весь земной шар, и я отказываюсь трястись от страха, что ты отойдешь дальше, чем на несколько метров, и я тебя потеряю. Нет уж. Если мы выбрались, то выбрались целиком, я там ни кусочка своего сознания не оставлю и тебе тоже не дам. Закрывай эту дверь, ты был прав, там больше не на что смотреть. А если снова… — Он на секунду осекся, но тут же выправился, и его голос, пусть и хриплый, был голосом того Ханамии, за которым Сето привык идти. — Если нас снова куда-то забросит, тогда и будем психовать, не раньше. Мы и так слишком много там потеряли, чтобы…

Звуку поцелуя Сето даже не удивился, хотя, похоже, Ханамию это застало врасплох, судя по полузадушенному вздоху.

— Губы болят, — пожаловался он, и Киеши начал извиняться, когда его самого заткнули поцелуем, и какое-то время кроме шороха простыней и тихих стонов ничего не было слышно.

Парадоксальным образом это умиротворяло. Сето был рад, что Ханамия снова становится похожим на себя, и только сейчас понял, что жутким ему казалось не истощенное лицо Ханамии, а совершенно не свойственное ему затравленное выражение взгляда. Теперь же, он был готов поспорить, никакой затравленностью там и не пахло.

— Ах, да куда ты?!.. — Киеши.

— Что? Я уже пробовал твою кровь, мочу, пот, слюну, осталась только сперма для полного комплекта.

— Макото-омм…

Послышался непонятный звук, как будто по постели с силой хлопнули или что-то упало, а потом Ханамия выдохнул и медленно, нараспев произнес:

— Нет, похоже, этот коктейль придется зарезервировать на пару дней. Черт, как кружится голова, я точно лежу?

— Все в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Киеши.

— По-очти. Я бы попросил искусственное дыхание рот-в-рот, но это такой заезженный штамп… 

Послышался звук поцелуя.

— Ты схватываешь на лету… Я хочу попробовать встать.

— Это плохая идея, — сказал Киеши.

— Как будто твои лучше. Когда ты пытался напоить меня своей кровью, например. Ты в курсе, что вампиров не существует?

— Ты умирал, а у меня не было ничего, чтобы помочь тебе выжить, — прошептал Киеши. — Я должен был сделать хоть что-то. 

— Иди сюда, — послышался шорох простыней, а потом удовлетворенный вздох. — Будешь контролировать мое выживание. Чтобы я никак не навредил себе каким-нибудь опрометчивым решением, например, попыткой добраться до туалета. Мир полон опасностей…

Тихий смешок Киеши прервал звук поцелуя, а потом еще одного. Ханамия пробормотал что-то неразборчивое с нежными интонациями, и Сето, рассудив, что им сейчас не до того, чтоб смотреть по сторонам, взглянул на часы. До капельницы оставалось восемь минут, и он прикинул, что можно добавить еще десять без особого вреда для организма. В конце концов, ее целью было восстановить силы, а что-то подсказывало, что Киеши с этим неплохо справляется. За спиной как-то особенно сладко застонали, и Сето надвинул на глаза маску.

Можно было еще немного подремать.


End file.
